


Captive Heart

by LadyGrayse



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Setting:  The burned out remains of a former capitol city, now under the supervision of Governor 			Aeron Lavigne.  The once-beautiful buildings and towers are now mostly shells, blackened and dirty from the bombing during the invasion.  The citizens scramble and forage to survive, several forming rebel factions against the invading forces and the governor.  This is the story of one of the leaders of those factions.</p><p>KINDLY READ THE NOTES -- IT EXPLAINS MORE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> First of all -- this came from a dream I had rather recently. The character of the Governor is based on the way Richard Armitage looked in "The Crucible" as Proctor. (For those of you who don't have a clue who I'm talking about, just google it.) 
> 
> Dream - right! Nightmare is more like it... Hopefully, Richard is no where near this mean and nasty in real life (and I suspect he isn't). But he was that awful in my dream.
> 
> This story/fanfic/whatever-you-wanna-call-it is my way of dealing with this dream. My way of exorcising my daemons, if you will.
> 
> Started dreaming this damned dream one night and it continued onto the next. Chapter one is night one of the dream. Maybe I'll get around to writing down and posting the second night.
> 
> Comments always appreciated.

**CAPTIVE HEART**

 

The Setting: The burned out remains of a former capitol city, now under the supervision of Governor Aeron Lavigne. The once-beautiful buildings and towers are now mostly shells, blackened and dirty from the bombing during the invasion. The citizens scramble and forage to survive, several forming rebel factions against the invading forces and the governor. This is the story of one of the leaders of those factions.

\-----------------------------------

My name is Yaelana Simms. I, along with several other members of my group, were foraging for food in the remains of a grocery store the day I was captured. It's part of what we do to survive now that our capitol city is in ruins. The invasion was two months ago, but many of the citizens had fled before that, leaving the stores with most of their items intact. Those of us who stayed behind now raided them when we are able, dodging the patrols sent out by the governor to “maintain order” (or so he says).

 

As I remember, there were about eleven or so of us in the party that day – about half of them children. I am one of the leaders of a group of rebels, trying to fight to get our city back from the invaders. Our group is about forty or so strong, not counting the children. Many of the adults are parents and we at first banded together to just protect ourselves and the kids (not me - I have no children of my own). Over time, I just sort of fell into the role of leader, having led several successful raids against the invaders. At least, I guess you'd call them a success; we all came back alive and mostly in one piece and usually with whatever the hell it was we were going after, whether it be supplies, weapons, or food.

 

That day....that awful day. The day I sacrificed my freedom to keep the others alive....

 

We had started out early that day, in the morning, using the shadows of the buildings as cover. Five adults and six children - the adults, all (except me) mothers looking for food for their children. We had been in the shuttered remains of a large grocery store gathering food when one of the little ones fell against a shelving unit, knocking the glass jars it housed to the floor. We all froze, fearing the worst, the blood draining from all our faces.

 

We had all seen the foot patrols and knew it was a chance we were taking. Sure enough, we all heard the order to come out and show ourselves. We all knew better - those who surrendered were very seldom seen again. We didn't know what happened to them either, but figured it wasn't good.

 

As the five mothers looked at each other and at me, stricken, fearing not only for their lives but for the lives of their children, I came to a decision.

 

Turning to Karon, the oldest adult there after me, I whispered, “Take my weapons. I will surrender myself to them. Once we are gone, all of you take your children and get back to the base. Do NOT come looking for me or try to rescue me – that's suicide. And tell the others the same thing. I will get back if and when I can.” Holding Karon's eyes until she nodded her understanding, I unfastened the weapons belt and handed it to her. Giving them all a glance and a faint nod, I turned and made my way to the front of the store.

 

Turning to look back at them one final time (and seeing them quietly making their way to the back of the store to hide), I took a deep breath and went to meet my fate.

 

Carefully pushing open the door, I called out to them that I was unarmed and coming out. I held my hands over my head, palms out, and eased my way outside. I was immediately surrounded by six of the governor's soldiers.

 

“Who else is in there?” the patrol leader heatedly demanded to know. “Who else?!”

 

Trying my best to remain calm, I replied evenly, “I'm the only one. I was searching for food and am unarmed. There is no one else.”

 

The patrol leader looked at one of his men and nodded towards the store. As the soldier made his way to the doors, the patrol leader ordered another to search me.

 

As all I wore was a tank top, well-worn jeans, and soft-soled sneakers, it didn't take the soldier long. I had nothing to hide, having given Karon not only my guns, but also my knives. I truly was unarmed.

 

The other soldier came back out of the store and reported to the leader that it was empty ( _thankfully, my group had slipped away_ ). Taking another look around at the buildings, the patrol leader called for transport. “We shall take her to the governor.” He spared a grin at me. “He's been wanting us to catch you for a while now and we finally have!”

 

When the transport arrived, I was loaded into the back of it, along with the patrol members. It didn't take long before we arrived at the governor's headquarters. He had commandeered one of the luxury hotels (not so luxurious now) as his headquarters. It was as dirty as the other buildings, but still mostly intact. His staff used the lower levels for their quarters while he stayed in the upper floors.

 

I was hustled out of the transport and into the building. By then they had bound my wrists together and were holding my elbows to lead me along.

 

Bringing me up to a massive desk, the patrol leader spoke to the old crone who sat there.

 

Rubbing her hands with glee, the old woman cackled at me. “Hee-hee!! The Gov'nor has plans for her! Oh, yes he does!! Already sent orders down here for when she got here!” Gloating at me, she continued, “Yaelana Simms! Your life as you knew it is over!”

 

Turning to the patrol leader, she chuckled. “Take her down to the baths, on HIS orders. Once she's cleaned up, she's to be taken up to his quarters. Off with you, now!” the old crone cackled more as I was led away, into the bowels of the building to what had once been the best spa in our capitol.

 

We were met at the entrance to the baths by another older woman, this one kinder than the old crone at the desk.

 

“You two are to wait here until we are finished with her.” She instructed the soldiers. “Afterwards, you are to take her upstairs to his quarters.”

 

Turning to me, she removed the bindings from my wrists. “Come with me, please. This way.”

 

I followed her into the baths where she indicated a shower. By then we had been joined by two other females, guards I assumed. Wrinkling her nose at my clothing, she gave me little choice. “Either remove your clothing yourself or we will do it for you! Well??” she demanded.

 

Not saying a word, in response I sat down on the bench and began removing my shoes. Deciding none of the three were going to leave me by myself and that, too, I didn't have anything they hadn't already seen, I stood and removed my clothing, placing it on the bench. Walking over to the stall, I turned on the water (pleasantly surprised to find it warm and not freezing cold) and climbed in. It was also a pleasant surprise to find actual soap and shampoo as well as a clean washcloth to use.

 

Halfway through my shower, the woman called out. “Your old clothes will be thrown out. Your new ones are hung on the hook outside your stall, with slippers on the floor. There is also a towel for your use. We will attend to your hair after you are dressed.”

 

Finishing my shower, I used the towel to dry and then wrapped my long hair up in it. I reached outside the stall and found a simple silk gown hanging on the hook but no underthings. Shrugging, I pulled the gown over my head and discovered it to be not quite ankle-length. Covered by the gown now, I stepped out of the stall and slid the slippers on my feet.

 

The woman gave me a faint smile and nodded her approval. “Come now. We must see to your hair.”

 

I followed her into another room, where she had me sit in a chair. Taking the towel from my head, she apologized. “I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut your hair. There has been an outbreak of lice and we are trying to keep them from spreading. If you'll notice, none of us have long hair.”

 

I nodded my understanding to her. Hair is hair and it would grow back in time. Quickly, they cut the long, dark locks that had before cascaded down my back. Short now, it wouldn't take long for it to dry. The woman, who's name I had learned was Raina, apologized again.

 

Bathed and ready now, I followed Raina back to the front of the baths where the patrol leader and his soldier waited.

 

“She is ready now. Take her upstairs to him. Goodbye, my dear.” she sounded sad.

 

Handcuffed now, with my hands in front, I walked between the two soldiers down the hall to the elevators. They bade me enter first so when they entered, they would be in front of me. Pressing a button, the doors closed and we rose rapidly thru the building. The car stopped three stories shy of the top, opening onto a foyer. Exiting the elevator, we were greeted by two more guards.

 

Looking me up and down, the taller of the pair said, “We'll take her from here. You may return to your duties.” The patrol leader and his soldier re-entered the elevator and left.

 

Motioning to me, the tall guard bade me follow him. I followed him down the hall to what once had been a large luxury suite. Opening the door, he motioned for me to enter before him. Going in, I hazarded a look around. A fine layer of dirt and dust covered most surfaces, just like it did everywhere in the city.

 

“This will be your home now, until he decides otherwise.” the tall guard gestured around himself. “These are the Governor's quarters and he has ordered that you are to stay here. Apparently he has plans for you. Through that door you will find your bedroom and your bathroom. You are not to leave here. And cannot anyway. There shall always be guards outside these doors. Make yourself comfortable. Governor Lavigne shall be here shortly.” He turned and left me.

 

Walking over to the door, I opened it and looked in on what was to be my bedroom. It was plainly, but comfortably, furnished with a bed and a dressing table. Through another door I could see the bathroom the guard mentioned. Closing the door to the bedroom, I ventured around the rest of the suite, finding most of the other doors locked, save one. Curious, I pushed the door open and discovered another bedroom, his I assumed. It was furnished much the same as mine, only with more furniture. Coming back out into the main part of the suite, I finally sat on the couch to await the Governor.

 

I must have dozed off for the next thing I remembered was hearing a deep voice saying, “Hello, Yaelana.”

 

Startled, I jerked awake, seeing him standing there watching me. Afraid to speak, I only nodded at him. I had only seen him from a distance in the capitol – tall, brooding, with broad shoulders and dark hair. His eyes, I discovered, were an icy blue that matched his current demeanor.

 

Coming to sit beside me, he continued, “So. My patrols finally caught you. Or did you allow yourself to be captured? Hm? It doesn't matter - you're here now, where  _**I** _ want you to be. Make yourself comfortable for you won't be leaving any time soon.” Reaching out, he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers as I tried to suppress a shiver.

 

Smirking, he gave me a chuckle as he stood back up. “I have more meetings to attend. As I said, make yourself comfortable. I shall be back later.” That said, he left.

 

I got quickly bored, since the television no longer had any programs of interest and the radio no longer broadcast music. None of the books interested me, so I finally retreated to my bedroom. Stretching out across the linens on my stomach, I fell asleep.

 

I awoke to gloom, a feeling of weight across half my body, the feel of callused fingers caressing down my side. My breath hitching as I felt the fingers reaching down to pull up my gown, I heard his voice next to my ear.

 

“Do not fight me, Yaelana.” he said hoarsely, “I mean it – I shall hurt you if you do.”

 

My body pinned by his, I could not move. My hands still cuffed, he reached with one hand and pulled my arms above my head, the other one caressing my side now. He began to kiss my shoulder, moving up to the juncture of my neck. I tried, without success, to stifle the moan that escaped as he reached around to touch my sex. Had he learned, somehow, that I hadn't been touched that way in far too long?

 

Trembling, I didn't resist when he pulled my legs apart, only tried to calm my heartbeat. His breath was hot on my back as he pushed himself in with a grunt.

 

“How long has it been, Yaelana?” his voice a whisper in my ear. “It's been far too long, for me, since I held a woman in my arms, since I made love to one. And you shall not deny me - you cannot.”

 

I could only shut my eyes and try to think of something else - anything else - to take my mind off of the violation of my body by him.

 

Letting go of my wrists, he wrapped both arms around me, holding me tight, as he thrust into me. Involuntary whimpers fell from my lips as my body betrayed me, primal urges and needs coiling deep inside. Nor could I stop the long cry that erupted as my orgasm rippled through me.

 

He came soon after, his voice a low, fierce growl as he thrust deep inside me, spilling his seed. He lay against my back for several long minutes afterward, his chest heaving at first.

 

Finally pulling out, he kissed me gently on my shoulder paying no mind to the tears streaming from my eyes.

 

“Rest, Yaelana. Dinner will be brought up soon and I expect you to join me.” He stood up from the bed and I heard him pull his pants back on and walk from the room.

 

As soon as I thought he was out of earshot, I curled up in a ball and sobbed. _'Is this what I am to become? A concubine for him?'_

 

I cried myself to sleep, still curled into a ball.

 

 


	2. Meeting with Earon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a discussion, of sorts....

I awoke in the darkness of my room, his voice calling to me. “Yaelana, come eat. I told you earlier that I expected you to do so.”

 

My limbs were stiff and my body sore as I unwound from the ball I had curled myself into. I tugged my gown back down as best I could, since my hands were still cuffed. Finally I shuffled out into the main room.

 

“Come, Yaelana. There is plenty for the both of us. And you shall need your strength.” he chuckled, indicating the empty chair opposite his at the dining table.

 

As I walked over and pulled the chair back, he noticed that I was still cuffed. Pulling the key from his pocket and holding it up for me to see, he regarded me severely.

 

“Hold out your wrists and I will remove the cuffs. As long as you obey, the cuffs will stay off. Disobey and I'll handcuff you again and leave you that way. Understand?” he said gruffly.

 

When I only nodded, he demanded, “What was that? Speak up! I cannot hear you nod.”

 

Trying to swallow with a parched mouth, I took a breath and repled, “Yes, Governor, I understand.”

 

“Good, Yaelana! Now, hold out your hands to me.” he smiled at my compliance.

 

Removing the cuffs and putting both them and the key in a pocket, he gestured again to the empty chair. “Sit now, and eat while the food is still warm.”

 

I sat but hesitated in taking food. He noticed my hesitation.

 

“The food's not poisoned, if that is your concern. You and I shall share meals. What I eat, you eat. See?” he tore off a bite of meat and shoved it in his mouth, followed by a swallow of wine. “No poison, unless they're out to get both of us.”

 

I finally reached and filled my plate. It was the most food I'd had at one time in weeks. In our group, we shared what little food there was to be found, most of it going to the children. What had been brought up for just the two of us would have fed about a quarter of my group. There were meats and breads of all sorts, along with both vegetables and fruits as well as a good-sized flagon of wine.

 

We ate in strained silence, the tension between us palpable. I dared not look at him, looking mostly at my plate, only glancing in his direction surreptitiously from time to time. I know he watched me openly - perhaps that is why I was so anxious.

 

_'What the hell do you want with me?'_ I couldn't help but think to myself.

 

Despite being hungry, I only picked at my food, eating mostly the meats and vegetables, not daring to drink the wine. Being drunk and alone with him was not something I wanted to be.

 

“How do you find the food, Yaelana?” he asked, making me look at him.

 

“It is fine, sir.” I hesitantly replied.

 

“I wondered, since you are only picking at it. Are you not hungry?” He sounded honestly curious.

 

“I'm...well, I'm just not used to having this much food at one time, sir.” I sighed and looked back down.

 

“Oh?” He took another sip of wine. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes, sir. Most of the food my group finds is shared with the children. They need it more than the adults do, including me.” I admitted reluctantly. “Keeping their children alive and safe is the main goal for the parents.”

 

“Hmm.....” he sounded thoughtful. “And what of your own children?”

 

I shook my head. “I have no children of my own. I am one of the few adults who has neither spouse nor children in our group.”

 

“Really?” now he sounded as if he didn't believe me. “Then why join with them? Why not stay on your own?”

 

Taking a deep breath, mostly to tamp down the irritation I was beginning to feel under his questioning, I replied somewhat more icily than I intended, “I didn't exactly join them. I had been raiding the stores for food for myself and started sharing with a couple of the children who had followed me. They started bringing more of the children with them and then their parents started coming, too. What was I supposed to do? Turn my back on them? Let them starve? I cannot do that!”

 

It was only after I finished my little tirade that I noticed he had leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed, staring at me unsmiling.

 

 _'Oh hell! How much trouble have I just gotten for myself?'_ I wondered, biting my lip and trying to hold back the sudden tears in my eyes. Then I thought, _'Fuck it! You asked why and I gave you my answer!'_

 

To my shock, he laughed, his voice full of mirth. “Well! I've finally found something you're passionate about, even if you don't want to admit it. That's the most you've said to me since you came here, Yaelana, do you realize that?”

 

Hanging my head, once again unable to meet his gaze, I could only mumble, “Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry for my outburst just now.”

 

He chuckled again, “Don't be sorry. And I don't want any more one or two word answers from you, Yaelana. Please? No more 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir' answers. If you have something to say, then say it.”

 

I shook my head, “No, sir, I won't do that, sir.”

 

Now he cocked his head at me, “Why ever not?”

 

Clearing my throat, I hazarded to answer. “Because the ones who speak more than they should usually get punished for it. And I should prefer to not be punished for my words, sir.”

 

He heaved a sigh. “I see. What if I don't punish you for speaking, at least in here, in private? When I ask you something, I shall expect an answer, Yaelana. And more than one word at that, unless the question only merits one or two words. If you don't answer me, I will punish you. What do you say to that?”

 

I gave the only reply I could under the circumstances. “I am your captive, sir. You make the rules that I am to obey. If my speaking is what you wish, then I am really in no position to decline, sir.”

 

He looked only slightly mollified by my answer and sat pursing his lips, staring at me again. “There is one other thing. When we are alone, you are not to address me as 'sir' or 'governor' -- my name is Earon and I expect you to call me that just as I address you by your name. Do you understand?”

 

Looking up at him wide-eyed by what he had just said, I finally managed to stammer out “Yes....Earon, I shall do as you command, even though I do not understand.”

 

This bit of familiarity I had not expected at all.

 

He seemed satisfied with my answer, for he smiled once again. “Good! Now, if you are finished with dinner, I shall have the guards come and remove the trays.”

 

As I nodded, pondering over what he had commanded of me, I heard him clear his throat.

 

“Yaelana, what did we just discuss?” He sounded disappointed and a tad peeved.

 

Glancing up, I realized my mistake. “I'm sorry, Earon. And yes, I am finished with dinner, thank you.”

 

He smiled again as he stood up, motioning for me to stand as well. “Good! Then I shall call the guards. Go into my room and wait for me, Yaelana.”

 

Not knowing what else to say and trying not to think too much about his command, I only replied, “Yes, Earon” as I made my way towards his room.

 


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaelana finds out Earon knew her mother.

It was only a few moments later when he joined me in his room.

 

Looking me over, he commanded, “Get undressed, Yaelana. I shall look upon you properly tonight.”

 

All I had on was the gown, so it was only seconds later that I had it off. I stood there, nude, in front of him, as he stared at me. Embarrassed, I crossed my arms in front, trying to hide myself.

 

Pulling my hands away, Earon shook his head. “No, Yaelana, you cannot hide yourself, not from me.”

 

Standing back, he paused a moment before continuing. “You are beautiful, Yaelana. And you are mine.”

 

He began removing his clothes, indicating the bed with one hand. “Lie down, Yaelana. For tonight and for many nights to come, you shall sleep here at my side. But I shall know the whole of you first.”

 

As I walked over and climbed onto the bed, I finally found the courage to ask the one question I hadn't.

 

“Why me? Why did you mark me for capture? For this?” I hesitated only briefly before continuing. “When I was captured by the patrol, their leader said they had orders to catch me. And after I got here today, the old woman said you had plans for me. Why? I am nobody.”

 

Kicking off his boots, he chuckled as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding down his pants as he did.

 

“Why you? As I said, you're beautiful and it's been too long since I held a woman.”

 

When I snorted at that, he continued, “Plus, your group has caused my patrols enough trouble and I thought that perhaps by capturing you they might calm down. I've watched your group for sometime and I sense behind those brown eyes a very keen intellect, a knowledge of tactics, of survival, that has made you and your group formidable foes.”

 

Running his hand along my leg, he gave me a speculative look. “There is one other reason. Your mother was Professor Rebecka Simms, correct?”

 

As I nodded, he said, “I knew her. I took several of her politcal science classes, when she taught in my city. She spoke often of you, of your decision to follow your father into law enforcement instead of her into academia. She was somewhat disappointed and saddened by your decision. We spoke many times about what seemed like the inevitability of war between our people. I promised her that I would find you and protect you if I could. So, here we are.”

 

I shook my head, “All this, just because you promised my mother you would find me?”

 

He smiled at that. “Yes, mostly because of her. She was someone whom I admired greatly. Do you know what happened to her?”

 

“She died during the invasion, killed by your forces! And I am supposed to be grateful for you capturing me? Because you made a promise to her? What if I do not want your protection?” I railed at him. “I was in law enforcement, advanced tactical division - I can take care of myself!”

 

He laughed openly at my sudden anger. “Yaelana, from what the patrol leader told me, you allowed yourself to be taken. He was fairly certain you weren't alone in that grocery store, but you gave yourself up, allowed yourself to be captured.”

 

To angry to mind my words, I blurted out, “Yes, I did! And I'd do it again in a heartbeat, to protect the others, to protect the young ones who were with us....”

 

I fell silent as I realized what I'd admitted. That I had allowed myself to be captured.

 

Earon only sat there, a faint smile still on his lips as he continued to rub my leg.

 

Swallowing, trying to reign in my emotions, to regain control, I finally said, “We are taught to protect and serve. I was only doing my duty, doing what I was taught to do.”

 

He gave me a chuckle, “As am I. I am doing what I promised your mother I would do.”

 

He leaned over me suddenly, his hand gently cupping my cheek. “Yaelana, don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be.” he said gently.

 

Closing my eyes and sighing, I finally nodded in acquiescence.

 

A moment later and I felt his lips upon mine, gently but insistently kissing me, his hand sliding down my back, tugging so I would lie flat.

 

As his lips moved from mine, down my neck to my collarbone, I heard him murmur. “I will know the whole of you before the night is out, Yaelana. Just as you shall know the whole of me.”

 

 


	4. Three Months Together - What has changed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaelana gets some very unwelcome news.

Three months had passed since my capture. I spent most of my days locked in Earon’s quarters. He had brought more books for me to read, books about his culture and the history of his people. They helped me understand him slightly better, but I still resented my captivity.

 

To keep my mind off my predicament, I exercised. I wasn’t allowed weapons but I could still train so after he would leave in the mornings, I would push the furniture back far enough to give me space. I would use pretend weapons to keep my reflexes sharp.

 

Some days he would take me with him as he toured parts of the city. As I couldn’t go out with just my gown on, he had brought jumpsuits (of the sort his patrols wore) for me, only mine had no insignia. I was always handcuffed when he took me out; afraid, I suppose, that I would bolt if given the chance. He was quite correct in that assessment – I would’ve run if given the opportunity, but he saw to it that I was always attached to something or someone.

 

I know he watched me as we travelled around the city, always looking to see if I gave away any positions of the various rebel groups. A few times I spotted members of my own group, scurrying away. I never let on though, that I had seen them. Sometimes he would ask about the splashes of painted symbols we’d see on buildings. “They’re just graffiti.” I’d reply, knowing full well they most definitely weren’t. The symbols were signs, marking safe places to hide, weapons caches, or where food might be found. A very few marked the headquarters for the groups.

 

For two weeks now, I had felt ill, often to the point of retching. It had finally gotten to the point that I now lay in my bed most of the day. Moving at all made me nauseous.

 

On the third day of my laying in bed, too sick to eat breakfast, Earon came into my room and spoke with me.

 

“You have to eat, Yaelana. Even if it’s only a bite or two.” He admonished, coming to sit carefully on the bed by me.

 

I shook my head slightly (moving it any more than that would have me curled up with dry heaves). “I cannot, Earon. Everything I eat comes back up on me.”

 

“Then I am ordering the guards to escort you down to the medics. You’ve been sick too long. Get up and shower as best you can. As soon as you are dressed, they will take you down. I have a meeting to attend, but I shall check in on you at lunch.” He reached out and gently caressed my cheek before standing back up and going to the door.

 

He turned back to me, saying, “Use my shower, Yaelana. There’s plenty of warm water as well as clean towels. When you are ready, just walk out and the guards will be waiting for you.”

 

“Yes, Earon. Tell them I’ll be ready in a little.”

 

I lay on my bed just long enough for the dizziness to subside. A little while later, I had managed to shower and dress, even though I threw up in the bathroom while doing it.

 

Walking out into the hallway, I was surprised to find a wheelchair for me.

 

“Governor’s orders, Ms. Simms. He thought it might be easier for you if you didn’t walk.” the guard explained, gesturing for me to sit.

 

A few hours later, I heard the door to his quarters open. I was once again in bed, but now I managed to drag out when he called to me.

 

“Well, what did the medics say?” he asked, looking at me closely.

 

I had spent most of the time since returning to his, our, quarters crying.

 

Now I told him simply, “I’m pregnant.”

 

I sucked in a breath to keep from crying again as he looked at me, sudden delight on his face. “You are?”

 

“Yes, I am. But I have no wish to be pregnant.” I shook my head, miserable, not just physically but emotionally as well.

 

“Oh, but I do!” He laughed with joy, knowing the child was his. “Besides, you’ll only be pregnant for a few months.”

 

“Please, don’t make me do this.” I begged, tears streaming.

 

“But you shall do this, Yaelana. You shall carry my child.” He came and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. “It is what I want – for you to give birth to my child.”

 


End file.
